


【KTK】我的式神様

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom, kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 私設多，無劇情，沒有太深入考究，如有錯誤請溫柔讓我知道(濕潤雙眼)貓妖堂本光一 x 陰陽師堂本剛
Kudos: 1





	【KTK】我的式神様

科學看似可以解釋世界上許多現象，那如果是遇到連科學也無法解釋的呢？

「小光，有件事情跟你商量一下。」

堂本剛穿著狩衣在走廊上快步移動，和以往從容不迫不同，這次從遠遠的地方就能感受到腳步聲。

唰－

拉開日式紙門，陽光直射入陰涼的屋內，原本躺在榻榻米中央的身影翻滾半圈後挪到陰影處優雅側躺下，半瞇著漆黑深邃的瞳孔一瞬也不瞬盯著拉開門的人，等那人走入室內拉上門後馬上轉開頭躺下閉上眼睛繼續睡。

「小光，這次真的是沒有辦法了......」

堂本剛見小光不理會自己，只好哀聲下氣跪趴在榻榻米上，為原本就軟甜的嗓音添加些鼻音顯得委屈無助。

良久沒有反應，堂本剛偷偷抬起側臉看了眼小光，陰暗中光亮的瞳孔也盯著自己。

「……」

對視的兩人誰也沒有先移開目光，但堂本剛捕捉到一絲細微的動作，小光的耳朵顫抖了下；小光像是知道被發現般，立刻移開了視線。

「小光～拜託嘛～」

堂本剛從地上爬起，逕自走向依然躺在地上的小光，只見他走越近小光灰藍色的尾巴便更大力打擊地面。幸好是榻榻米，如果是堅硬的地板該有多心疼才好，堂本剛在心裡默默嘀咕著。

「喵───」

被一把抱起的小光試圖從堂本剛懷裡掙扎逃開，他兩手抵在堂本剛的胸口奮力一推後，又乖巧的躺回堂本剛胸前。

「就這麼一次好不好？嗯？」

發現小光不再反抗後堂本剛低啞著嗓音湊近小光高聳的耳尖，用嘴唇有一下沒一下蹭著，小光禁不起這樣挑弄，耳尖不停抽動著像是閃避但瞇起的瞳孔使臉部表情看起來是享受著，沒多久就灘成一片水任由堂本剛折騰。

「小光放心，一定會把你拍得玉樹臨風！」抱著小光走出陰暗的室內，拉開門前小光緊貼著堂本剛的胸口，感受堂本剛的心跳透過層層衣物傳遞到自己臉上。 

腳步落在走廊上的聲音沒了之前的急躁，又恢復習慣的從容不迫。

「我要摸摸抱抱睡。」

躺在堂本剛懷裡的小光終於受不了開口了，用尾巴有一下沒一下的捲弄堂本剛的手臂，帶著節奏輕輕拍打。  
\--  
奈良郊區的某個小鎮因前來觀光的遊客太少，人口不斷流失，在地方居民大會會議裡提了幾個振興地方觀光的方案，最後決定主力介紹能量點。而身為地方上神社裡的陰陽師堂本剛，自然無法避開上海報這件事情。照小鎮的居民表示，堂本剛長的帥氣好看，放在海報正中央也不為過。

當然神社裡的小光也得一起入鏡，現在社會有貓就有讚，推特上只要跟貓有關的轉推跟愛心都不會少，尤其小光又是高貴美麗的俄羅斯藍貓品種，肯定可以吸引到更多目光。

「小剛啊，那海報上我們就寫小光是你的式神囉。」

製做海報的是鎮上少數留下的青年田中，他爺爺在一旁細細觀賞拍攝的照片，突然靈機一動想到前陣子很流行的陰陽師遊戲，式神也許是個不錯的設定呢！

「田中爺爺，小光不是我的式神…」

堂本剛感受到懷中的小光有些不耐煩的反應，像是偷偷伸出一點點爪子勾他衣服，在堂本剛低頭看發生什麼事時又刻意迴避視線，但爪子依舊亮著一小點，像是在說：『不然你想怎麼樣。』 

「欸、現在你們年輕人不是流行什麼角色扮演？」

「爺爺，您想說的是故事裡的人設吧。」

「唉呀，反正就是一個、一個故事裡的角色職業那樣嘛～」田中爺爺不知道該怎麼用年輕人的方式解釋，腦袋有些轉不過來「小光也不會介意的，沒關係！」

堂本剛很想對田中爺爺說，爺爺您錯了，小光特別介意這個。

最後在田中爺爺執意下堂本剛也退讓了點，但在小光名字念法上又差點出了問題。

「是不是寫Pika醬比較好啊？」

田中爺爺戴起老花眼鏡仔細研究海報上的字。

「不不不，小光就是小光，不能是Pika醬。」

已經感受到小光在懷裡悶著頭低聲嘶吼，再不快阻止田中爺爺回去後慘的可是堂本剛自己。

「欸、可是你們年輕人尤其女生不是都喜歡這種稱呼嘛？」

「爺爺，這樣的式神名稱會被人恥笑的...」

田中跟堂本剛是好友，他當然感覺到堂本剛的窘迫，也知道堂本剛不太擅長拒絕長輩，只好開口替他解圍。

「喔…也對，那該叫什麼好呢？叫小光好像也不太恰當啊！」

田中爺爺若有所思，準備替小光取個威震八方的名稱。

「小光本名是光一，光一就好。」

堂本剛趕緊出聲喚回天馬行空的田中爺爺，深怕他再說出什麼厲害的名稱。

「光一啊…嘶…」田中爺爺似乎不是很滿意，田中跟堂本剛已經準備好要直接拒絕田中爺爺接下來任何提議，沒想到田中爺爺這次倒是正常許多。

「就叫堂本光一吧！這樣比較有一家人的感覺！」

田中爺爺目光流露和藹，大家聽到這提議鬆了口氣，尤其是躺在堂本剛懷裡的貓。  
\--  
「就叫堂本光一吧！這樣比較有一家人的感覺！」

回到神社後方住處小屋的堂本剛低著頭有些不好意思的任由盤著腿坐在榻榻米上、孔武有力的雙臂環著厚實胸膛、漆黑的眼眸閃爍不明光點一邊嘴角勾起上揚弧度的堂本光一模仿著田中爺爺的語調。

「小光…」

「別碰我。」

他知道不是堂本剛的問題，可是就是來氣，變成人形的堂本光一沒辦法大力扇動尾巴敲打，這樣也好，不然榻榻米可能會被敲出窟窿。

「說好了要摸摸抱抱睡的…」

往前傾對著堂本光一使出上目線攻勢，以往這個方式都能成功擊倒堂本光一的，搭配上軟黏的嗓音和嘟起三角小嘴，當堂本剛以為能拿下這局時，堂本光一卻別過臉。

「抱抱睡就不用了。」

嘖，堂本剛內心用力嘖了一聲，大力到臉上裝弱的表情差點崩塌。

「小光真的不要跟我抱抱睡嘛～」

出手了！堂本剛他出手了！小心翼翼靠近堂本光一，拉住他衣擺小角左右搖晃，身體也跟著左右搖擺。

「再說就也不用摸摸了，睡覺。」

不知道還在生什麼悶氣，堂本光一『砰』的變回貓形走向鋪好的棉被，小爪子先擺上去按一按、另一隻爪子跟著踏上去兩腳踩一踩，心滿意足才繼續往棉被裡鑽，走到固定位置上低頭聞一下，然後繞了個圈後才優雅躺下。

「晚安小光…」

變回貓形的意思就是現在不想再談了，深知堂本光一脾氣的堂本剛只好將小貓抱入懷裡，下巴抵在他頭部蹭幾下。

「再蹭要禿了。」

「禿了也喜歡小光。」

堂本光一放棄跟堂本剛爭執，算了，其實也沒那麼生氣，至少他現在叫堂本光一了，跟堂本剛是一家人，這可是田中爺爺說的。

呼嚕了幾聲後堂本光一前腳肉墊貼著堂本剛的胸口進入夢鄉。  
\--  
隔天喚醒堂本剛的不是清晨的陽光更不是婉轉的鳥鳴，而是有些疼痛的抓抓。

「痛…小光…怎麼了？」

睡眼惺忪揉了揉沉重的眼皮，抬頭對上正壓在棉被上用爪子刮抓著的堂本光一，瞳孔裡有些躁動光芒、不時發出嘶吼聲。

見堂本剛還沒反應過來，堂本光一咻的從棉被上跳開，轉向放在椅子上長得像堂本剛的靠枕滾滾貓，踩踩踏踏找到合適的位置後、摩蹭再磨蹭、張嘴露出尖牙咬著滾滾貓、翹著的屁股摩蹭的很快速，最後長長的喵嗷聲。

「欸？小光？」

正當堂本剛清晨還沒開啟的大腦終於清醒，這才慢了好幾拍反應過來堂本光一發生什麼事情了。

只見堂本光一邁開修長的腿、頭仰的高高的，從滾滾貓上跳開後閃出室外。

「啊！！！」

抓起滾滾貓的耳尖，堂本剛有些無奈，這家伙捨不得早上硬逼自己，只好對著像他的滾滾貓下手，唉，只能趕快清洗滾滾貓拿去曬了。

「有沒有好點？」

下午堂本剛見神社也沒什麼事情，溜回住處卻沒發現堂本光一，於是往後面的小山走去，果然看見化為人形的堂本光一坐在涼亭圍欄上、背靠著柱子，穿著的浴衣有些敞開，白皙的皮膚微微泛紅，看著旁邊的小河流。

「在看什麼呢？」

慵懶不想說話的堂本光一沒有回應，堂本剛順著他的方向看過去，似乎是在看著水裡有時閃現的粼光，是在觀察魚群嗎？

「唉…怎麼了嘛…」

一屁股跳坐上圍欄，牽起堂本光一的放在身側的手，體溫有些高。

「摸摸…」

終於按耐不住了，堂本光一轉了個方向，上身貼靠在堂本剛懷裡，頭枕在堂本剛彎起的膝蓋上。

「在這裡嗎？」

「快點…」

說完沒有給堂本剛猶豫的時機，堂本光一反拉著堂本剛的手摸向已經半敞開的浴衣下擺探了進去，才碰觸到高舉的炙熱堂本剛手抖了一下，已經這麼濕了啊…

「那你變出耳朵好不好～」

換堂本剛對堂本光一撒嬌，近在咫尺的臉龐抬起望著自己，雙眼迷濛卻又帶著貓瞳的透亮靈活，似乎是偏了頭思考了幾秒，咖啡色髮頂倐的豎起兩隻貓耳。

堂本剛用手撫慰著懷中的堂本光一，感覺到他雙耳不時抽動著，為了不讓聲音發出被聽見、小臉緊緊貼靠著堂本剛的胸口，讓堂本剛更方便可以用嘴唇夾弄他耳尖，不用看也知道堂本光一肯定滿臉潮紅，但在外面不能逗貓太久，只好用著堂本光一喜歡的力道跟速度、變換著讓他承受不了的方式套弄著。

「喵嗚……」

「這時候是貓嗎～」

懷裡傳出微弱的悶哼聲，堂本剛用指腹搓揉著敏感的傘部、指尖滑過冠狀溝時炙熱在手中跳動了下、鈴口冒出更多濕潤的水。

「光一…我想要你…」

低下頭附在慌張顫抖的貓耳，低啞的中低嗓音說出直白的慾望，堂本光一夾起雙腿但分身依舊被堂本剛緊握著，套弄的手法突然從快速轉為緩慢情慾，有些按耐不住的動了動腰，下一秒又被突然加速的套弄逼上高峰。

「嗚嗚…吱呦…」

兩手緊緊抓住堂本剛胸口的衣服，閉起眼睛享受湧上的快感，那人輕喘的聲音從貓耳傳遞進堂本光一腦海跟心裡，堂本光一蹭了蹭堂本剛胸口後抬起濕潤的眼眸望著堂本剛。

「要做我的陰陽師嗎？」


End file.
